


Scorpion's sting

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's father left their family many years ago.  Ashton eventually built a distant relationship with his father, until this phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpion's sting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the picture used!

                                                                                                     

 

A messy tangle of limbs lay on the couch, watching a movie, occasionally making comments on the poor design of the costumes, or special effects of the 30+ year old horror movie.

Calum and Ashton's content banter was interrupted by Ashton's phone vibrating across the coffee table.

"Why?" Calum groaned, puling away from Ashton to reach for the phone. Looking at the screen, he tenses when he sees that it's Ashton's father.  
"Who is it, Cal?" Ashton says, his eyes narrowing at the blank expression on Calum's face.  
"It's David," Calum says simply, handing the phone to Ashton. Ashton took the phone, staring at it for a moment before accepting the call and getting off of the couch.  
"Hey," Ashton said apprehensively, shooting Calum a wry smile before stepping out to the back deck.

Calum sat on the couch, watching Ashton walk aimlessly around the pool while speaking to his father. A few moments later, Ashton stopped dead in his tracks, the soft smile on his face fell, and then came the yelling.

 

Ashton hadn't reacted this way towards his father in years. He had come to accept the person his father was and kept him at a distance, not wanting him to tarnish the other parts of Ashton's life.

Calum shot up from the couch when Ashton blew through the screen door, heading to the granny flat they had turned into a practice studio.

Ashton stalked straight to his drum kit, setting the headphones off to the side--this session was not one where he cared about the music he produced.

 

Sitting on his stool and grabbing sticks from the bucket, he shut his eyes and started with the bass drum, letting it kick a few times before beginning to pound feverishly away, not keeping in a recognizable pattern for long before getting messier, eventually losing the beat altogether.

Ashton let a heart-wrenching sound fall from his mouth as he screamed from his belly, throwing his drumsticks and clenching his fists.

When his throat was raw, he stopped screaming and opened his eyes to see Calum leaning against the doorway with tear-stained cheeks.

 

                                                                                             

 

 

Ashton drew in ragged breaths to calm himself before standing up from his kit and walking over to wrap his arms around Calum, who hugged him as tight as he could, hoping to squeeze the sadness out of the man that has always been his sunshine.

 

They stood there, holding each other like their lives depended on it for what felt like eternity before Ashton spoke up.

"He's getting married."  
Calum pulled back, looking down at Ashton with furrowed eyebrows.  
"He offered me his fiancée's 19-year-old niece as a date. Said we'd make a good couple," Ashton said, through gritted teeth.  
"And?" was all Calum could think to say.  
"And I told him I already had you that I would bring as my date if we decided to go. He went off about how it's sin and a disgrace, so I told him he could go fuck himself and lose my number because I am no longer his son."

Calum kissed Ashton deeply, letting silent tears fall down his cheeks.

 

They walked back into their home with their arms around each other's waist, returning to their movie and content banter, letting this chapter of Ashton's life come to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> I couldn't find Ashton's father's name, so I made one up! Definitely had to stop myself from using 'Steve'.
> 
> I got the idea to write this from a gif of Ashton drumming, then throwing his drumsticks, and putting his head in his hands. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
